Memories
by Selene08
Summary: Seras Victoria was devestated as she held Pip's body close to her's. His death bringing waves of shock and horror throughout her body. But a fight with the Captain reminds her that she is not alone. PxS, songfic, Memories by Within Temptation. RXR please!


_Hello everyone! Welcome to Liz Land where everything and anything is possible! YAY! (Claps happily.) This is just, yet another songfic that I wrote in honor of one of my favorite pairings ever. Pip and Seras! One, because I love Pip…he is just so freaking cool! Two, because I love this pairing, I think it would make a good one. Now to all you Seras Haters, I know your not fond of this character but I just had to do it because I was listening to this song and reading a FanFic and it made me think of this. So I hope you like it anyways!!!! Please read and review everyone! Thanks!_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hellsing nor do I own the song "Memories" by Within Temptation.

* * *

_

**Memories

* * *

**

_(Memories…memories…)_

"Weep not, Seras…you're are a tough _fille._"

_Pip no! _Seras Victoria mentally screamed…_No! No! No! _Crimson tears streaked down her face as she watched the bloody body of Captain Pip Bernadette fall down upon the ground.

_Clod, I thought I said for to stop crying…_He thought with a blood filled smirk on his lips. She screamed his name but he ignored it, a pains stabbed his dying heart as he thought of her pain. It tore through him like a wicked blade.

Seras' screams of anguish filled the entire hall. Calling out in pain as she clutched him to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks, further staining her porcelain skin. _Pip! Pip! No…please, no…don't leave me! Pip! _She could not speak a word as she sobbed frantically…clutching him to her fiercely.

_You were blinded ma pauvre belle. You had an arm severed, your body's nearly ruined. Ma pauvre belle. _He thought to himself as he couldn't help but smile as she held him close.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why_

_Ah, fuck…son of a bitch. _Thought Pip Bernadette as his last breath was leaving his dying body. His eyelids flickering to a close, but his thoughts still flowed.

_She's a sweet girl. Dying to protect a sweet girl like her…_

_Is fine with me. _

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

**XXX**

_Its no use…he's too strong._

Seras Victoria now lay, swathed in blood before the werewolf Captain. In his wolf form he had demolished her. Leaving her as bloody as before. Her limbs ached, her head ached, and most of all her heart ached. The sinking feelings of better despair settled in as the cruel reality began to come into play once more. She trembled, that was until…she heard _his _voice.

_Hey, hey silly girl. What are you doing?! GET UP. That's not the girl I know. Just letting yourself die like that? Bad girl!_

In one swift motion she had sent a crate flying at the captain as she jumped up and landed flat on her feet. Readying to fight.

_You're fighting like a rookie. _Pip scolded in annoyance. _So take my help then…you idiot. _Seras couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips at the pure joy of knowing Pip was now with her. _Now open your eyes, and get with it. Let's go… Mignonette. _

Seras rose and opened her eyes and faced the Captain. A determined look upon her face as she smirked at Pip's comforting words:

_Come on! Together we can beat this guy!_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

Seras launched into the air with an incredible force. The adrenaline in the air was fierce as she aimed a kick to the Captain's head. He dodged just in the nick of time as she landed just feet behind him. The battle before them issued. She felt as if she was on fire, the burning passion that Pip gave off fueled her. As she fought with the Captain she felt a determination of fire well up inside of her. She would win, she had found her reason to win.

_Pip…_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

**XXX**

Her teeth sank into the Captain's arm.

Holding him in place, he stood struck in shock as Pip Bernadette descended out of her arm. Hanging there by threads of the dark swirling matter. A smug grin plastered on his face as he held his hand out. Ready to shoot at him with all his strength was a silver filled tooth.

"Hey Master Wolfman." He began, his smirk in place but his tone was deadly. "Consider this payback for all the horrible shit you bastards did fifty years ago. I'd prefer to hit you with a silver bullet but, this silver filled tooth will do, I guess."

His fist smashed through the Captain's chest.

The Captain's eyes widened with shock and horror as he fell backwards, blood spurted from his body. Falling from his neck was his dog tag as he fell back upon the ground. Pip smirked before him, a satisfied expression on his face, and his now bloodied hand before his face.

"This is what happens when you put your damn hands on another man's girl."

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I'll love you_

'_Till the end of time_

**XXX**

Three years later…

Seras Victoria sat bolt right up in her large coffin bed. Bumping her head on the top of it and giving a small yelp of pain. A soft chuckle was heard next to her as a pair of strong, naked arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong, Mignonette?" Seras turned to see the half naked form of Pip next to her. A small smile on his face as he stroked her face lovingly. She had long learned since the fall of the Millennium how to let Pip's soul out of her body and into a solid form. She smiled and leaned into him. Wrapping her arms around his middle.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories..._

"Its nothing, just remembering the past." He nodded and held her close, his hands stroking her body lovingly.

"What about it?" She bit her lip before answering.

"Your death." He couldn't help but grin as he pressed her closer to his body.

"Shh…its alright, girlie. I'm here now." He whispered to her. "You know, there is one good thing that came from the past at least." She looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"What is it?" He brought his face close to her's and brushed the hair from her eyes to stare deep into them.

"My love for you." He pressed his lips to her's in a tender and passionate embrace. She parted her lips to accept him and together they kissed lovingly until they fell back upon the covers of their coffin. Both thinking three simple little words…

_I love you._


End file.
